The proper functioning of countless varieties of munitions depends upon the reliable initiation of an explosive train. Initiating devices, e.g., primers, are employed in nearly all such munitions.
Given their pervasiveness, improvements to primer structures, primer materials, primer performance and/or environmental impact of primers are of considerable interest and would represent a significant advance in the art.